Vivid Dreams
by 7thCentury
Summary: Short Sasori and Deidara story. Rated M for lemon.


Author'sNote:  
I'm not sure how I feel about this fanfiction... xD I decided to take a break from Yandere and do something a little lighter.  
If anyone wants me to write a sequel or continue it, tell me. Buuuut, I'm thinking it's a one-shot. o3o  
Please review and tell me what you like and dislike about it. I wrote it really quickly, so I bet there's spelling-errors. Sorry!  
I love constructive reviews~

_

* * *

Blonde hair fell into his eyes. Deidara moaned out and let his head fall back, cleaning his vision of his hair. Instead, he focused on the man sucking on his dick._

_His hips bucked up slightly as the brown-eyed man between his knees sucked harder on the hardened shaft. His cock twitched as he listened to the brown-eyed man moan as his hips moved forwards, forcing himself deeper into the other man's mouth._

_Deidara slid his hands slowly into the auburn hair and let out a soft groan. The brown eyes gazed upwards and locked onto his eyes. The man's facial expression turned into a smirk as he fondled Deidara's balls and was rewarded with a louder moan._

_The blonde found himself moaning out the red-haired man's name. His fingers entwined into the red hair as he panted out, "Sasori..."_

_He closed his eyes and relished the feeling of Sasori's skilled hand stroking his shaft._

_His slim fingers slid up and down the hardened dick with ease. He pulled Deidara's dick out of his mouth and circled his tongue around the head. He continued the stroking, but stopped oral contact._

_Sasori's lips curled upwards into a smile as Deidara fidgeted and spoke, "Hey... Sasori-danna... Why did... you stop, hmm?"_

_The red-haired man breathed softly on Deidara's cock and licked the pre-cum leaking from the slit of the head. He replied quietly, "I like to tease you this way."_

_The blonde shivered as Sasori breathed on his cock once more and retorted, "You're so mean to-" but was cut off as Sasori closed his eyes and leaned in, taking Deidara in his mouth once more. Instead of finishing what he was going to say, a breathy moan was instead heard._

_Sasori bobbed his head back and forth as he sucked on the tip of Deidara's cock once more. He sped up the pace of his stroking, urging Deidara to come faster_

_Deidara's hips rose up and down, trying to push himself deeper into Sasori's mouth but he choked out a groan as Sasori squeezed his balls. Hard._

_He glanced down at the red-headed man, his eyebrows were knitted together in distaste. Clearly, he didn't want to be deep-throated by Deidara._

_The blonde forced himself to relax and let Sasori continue what he was doing, hey, the man wasn't doing a bad job. His nimble fingers pampered his throbbing length and his tongue wasn't slacking as he sucked off Deidara._

_Sasori sucked lightly and rolled his tongue back and forth over the underside of Deidara's head and then changed it up, just sucking deeply on the head. His hand stroked Deidara's length faster._

_The blue-eyed man felt his abdomen tense in pleasure and he panted out to Sasori, "Sasori... dannna... I'm going to come..."_

_He pulled on Sasori's hair and begged him to hurry. His back started to arch in pleasure and he felt him self on the brink. He gasped as Sasori took in more of Deidara into his mouth and furiously stroked his cock up and down._

_Deidara could feel his release about to start and..._

...woke up.

His heart beat quickly and the bed-sheets over his body tented upwards from his morning surprise. The blonde groaned in disappointment and smacked his forehead.

Damn, what a vivid dream, he thought to himself.

His cock throbbed slightly and he wished the dream to be real so he wouldn't have to deal with his current problem. He forced himself out of bed and quickly showered; getting rid of his problem while in the hot shower, thinking of the strange dream.

As he wrapped the towel around his waist, Deidara couldn't help but wonder if Sasori could even perform head if he had that puppet body.

He changed and stalked into the hallway of the Akatsuki lair looking for Sasori. They had an important mission today.

To his surprise, Deidara found him at the kitchen, sitting at the table, reading a magazine.

He cleared his throat and greeted his elder, "Hey, what'cha up to, Sasori-danna, hmm?"

Not bothering to look up from his newspaper, Sasori stated, "Deidara, 'what'cha' is not proper grammar."

Frowning, Deidara decided to ignore Sasori and went into the fridge looking for food. "Great success, hmm!" he exclaimed as he found a container of Bakudan Yaki. He sat down across Sasori and went to eat as Sasori, without looking, asked:

"Is that really a breakfast food?"

"No," Deidara raised an eyebrow and continued, "but I don't really care, hmm." He started to eat his battered octopus entree and gazed at Sasori. He met Deidara's gaze and they stared each other down. Suddenly, Sasori cracked the newspaper up and hid his face behind it, leaving Deidara pissed off. But, he could've sworn that Sasori had looked embarrassed... So out of character for the emotionless puppet.

There was a long, awkward silence between the two so Deidara shrugged it off and continued eating his 'breakfast'. He leaned one elbow on the table, leaning forwards to read an article on the back of Sasori's paper.

The puppet master clenched the paper in his hands tightly and thoughts raced through his head. Sasori didn't understand the dream he had last night...! He doing... such things to Deidara? No! How could he ever had a dream like that? As much as he hated to admit, he was embarrassed to see Deidara now. He contemplated the dream as he read the paper.

It had seemed so real, that's what had worried Sasori the most. He couldn't shake that feeling.

He sped through the articles in the paper and dreaded putting the paper down, knowing he'd have to look at Deidara again. But, he wouldn't let Deidara know any of this. How stupid it would be for the brat to find out that he had any feelings as desire or embarrassment, still.

Done with the paper, he asked softly, "Deidara...?" He listened for a reply from Deidara and put down his paper when he heard none. The blonde was leaning over the table; he was so close to Sasori.

"I was reading that, hmm," Deidara complained.

They stared at each other again, the awkwardness growing. Neither knowing that they had the same dream.

There's no way I'd let him be the one receiving, thought Sasori.

He's ancient, thought Deidara.

Finally, Sasori noted to Deidara, "You seem off today."

The blonde laughed nervously and agreed with Sasori, "I... uh...," he paused, "I didn't sleep well, hmm."

There was a pause but, Sasori admitted, "I didn't either, brat."

And again, another silence over-came the two.

"I'm, uh... going to... go, hmm," Deidara awkwardly stated. He rose from the table and left the kitchen.

Sasori folded up the newspaper and sat in silence for a minute after watching Deidara flee the room. He leaned his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. Yes, he thought to himself, there would be no way he'd let himself do that to Deidara, it'd be the other way around.


End file.
